


Für Dich

by LemonadeFeli24



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Germany, Human & Country Names Used (Hetalia), Love, M/M, Romance, germano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 22:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18787345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonadeFeli24/pseuds/LemonadeFeli24
Summary: Lovino seems content with his life, a wonderful home in Germany, his German Lover and warm showers. But, Ludwig plans for the day more than just warm showers.





	Für Dich

Soft droplets fell in Lovino's face as he stood in a peaceful silence. The only sound was the shower running and a faint television speaking german. 

Lovino couldn't help, but smile giddily. He never realized how therapeutic Germany was. Waking up to hear the gentle news be read and to the fresh coffee, rich in taste, would never be tiring. His favorite bit was the beautiful snow allowing him to experience the wonderful warmth of bed and blankets.

It was different from home. Very different, but he wouldn't have it any other way.

He turned the handle on the shower, sliding the door open and stood on the furry shower mat. The pristine white and clean bathroom was also a pleasing sight. Lovino wasn't too much of a perfectionist, but even to a complete slob, the sight of a clean bathroom was beautiful. 

He gripped a towel to lightly pat himself dry before wrapping it around his waist and exited the bathroom. Upon closing the doors, a pair of arms wrapped around his waist and a weight bared on his head. 

"Strawberry..." The weight, or Ludwig's head actually, says. 

 

"Huh?" Lovino tries to glimpse up, but only does so with his eyes. 

"Your hair smells like strawberries." Ludwig grins and buries his nose lightly. "I love that."

"Psh- You should smell it when I use coconut then." Lovino jokes, leaning back into the hold. 

Ludwig maneuvers his head to press at his neck, attempting to smell again. "I wonder if you taste as sweet as a strawberry." He mutters sweetly, kissing the soft tanned skin.

Lovino lightly blushes and turna his head to kiss Ludwig's forehead. "Perhaps, Maybe we'll never know."

"I doubt that," Ludwig lightly smirks and presses his teeth lightly at the skin, almost like a unfinished nibble just to tease.

Lovino jumped slightly, flustered by the action.

Ludwig chuckles, sliding his hands up to feel at the skin and bare chest of the other. "Who am I kidding, you're spicy if anything." His hands move with a hidden sensual touch, almost lust in his voice until he softly moves the other against a wall gently.

Lovino wraps arms around his neck with a soft laugh while Ludwig pressed kosses at his neck. Lovino kept laughing happily at the ticklish kisses until his face turned red at the hand near his hip, attempting to slide the towel down. 

"I- uh- It's getting cold. I'm going to put clothes on." Lovino unwraps his arms and dashes to the room before Ludwig could act on lust.

Ludwig chuckles. He wasn't actually going to pull anything major without asking Lovino, knowing how anxious and nervous he got about it. If anything, he wanted their first time to be special and slightly appeal to their faint religious beliefs. 

He wanted their first time to be at least after they became fiancés. 

After Lovino got dressed in normal clothing, he spots Ludwig in fancy black slacks, a college-professor like blazier with gloves and a red scarf. Ludwig grabs the keys, finger in the loop and grips the keys firmly in his gloved hand. "Care to go out with me?"

Lovino smiles, happily obligating and agreeing by slipping his shoes on and scarf on. He follows Ludwig out, getting in the car.

After a small drive throught the snowy german town, they slowly went from a town to a forest setting.

Lovino looked out, listening to the faint music of '99 Luftballons'. 

( https://youtu.be/La4Dcd1aUcE )

Lovino beams happily, hearing the German mumble it. He knew the other loved singing along to it and he didn't mind hearing it in such a deep beautiful voice.

Trees from dense forests whizzed past the window until a sudden opening came across. Lovino hitched his breath, seeing one of the greatest structures in all of Bavaria. 

On top of a distant hill stood the Neuschwanstein castle from a side view. It was utterly beautiful. It was the perfect subject for a painting. 

Ludwig soon pulled at the base of the castle, a hike up away from it. "Apologies, it is a bit of walk.."

Lovino got out, one leg at a time and looked up at the snowy trudge. He blinked and looked at Ludwig with puppy eyes.

Next thing they knew, Ludwig was walking up with Lovino with on back. He never minded, besides Lovino kept his back extra warm. It was quite a bit of a walk and by the end of it, even Ludwig was tired. 

Ludwig set Lovino down in the soft snow by his feet. Lovino smiled and kissed his cheeks as a thank you.  
The two approached the castle closer. Ludwig pushed the door open, but was met immediately with a clutter of dust and some snow and trash that seemed to be from either debris or tourists.

Ludwig gained an irritated expression, pushing the door fully open to let the both of them in.

"There are supposed to be maids to clean this.."

Ludwig says, a little upset by the lack of work from the workers of the famous castle.

"Perhaps the snow stopped them?"  
Lovino suggests with his casual expression, leaning to pick up a old can.

"Yes, that could be so...I hate to ask you, but you do you mind if I clean it up? It'll bother me so.." Ludwig asks with a sigh, a cold breath leaving him.

"Mind? Of course not, I'll even help you, you big lug." Lovino pulled his unoccupied hand out of the pocket of his pants.

The two spend time going around to pick up trash and fixing anything out of place. Trash, adjusting the rug or artifacts inside to fit a stand perfectly. Ludwig picked up a record from the floor, confused until he looks up. A smile comes to his face as an idea appears.

Lovino tossed the trash piled in his arms away. He raised a eyebrow as a sudden scratch was heard followed by static sound. A soft piano key was hit and he turns around to find Ludwig leaning on a old gramophone playing a record. Pocket in hand under his long coat with a gentle smirk.

Lovino gained a confused expression, stick between the sweet sound and handsome other. Ludwig approached him, reaching to hold his hands softly in his own.

Ludwig took a step back, fixating a square pattern to follow. Lovino got the clue, regaining his posture from the slight pull and put his hand at Ludwig's shoulder. Ludwig and Lovino only followed simple dance patterns, but they followed it together. A dance level together they were best at. 

Lovino smiled up at Ludwig, listening to the piano. Who was that by? Beethoven he would had to guess. Ludwig could tell him the exact key he was pressing and the song and sonata number it was.

( https://youtu.be/cy1Jx2Pufx4 ) 

Lovino continued to follow the other's trace, softly spinning around with him as if it was a ballet dance. 

Ludwig raised his hand to let Lovino attempt a light, not as elligant spin. But who was there to judge. 

Lovino did the same back, smiling happily and gave a soft laugh as Ludwig did so with a joking grin.

Ludwig ended with pressing chest to Lovino's, hands at his hips as he kissed his lips softly.

"You're such a romantic sap." Lovino quipped, pushing his face away playfully.

"Well, I've always been a hopeless romantic, but now I have the greatest treasure to share that pent-up love with." Ludwig replied.

"Oh, guess you will have to always protect such a treasure." 

"I always will, nobody will lay a hand on you if you wish." Ludwig raised his hand to kiss 

"I wish for many things, but they all include you. Well, except for the lifetime supply of tomatoes." Lovino snorted silly.

"All with me?" Ludwig tilted his head.

"Mhm, I want to do everything with you." Lovino said, cupping the sharp jaw.

"Mm... Even say, Spend the rest of life with me?" Ludwig closed his eyes and softly mumbled.

"Even that. Wait." Lovino blinked. 

Ludwig grinned, holding Lovino's hand to his cheek while his right hand went into his pocket. Ludwig pulled out a small box, holding it out to show while his nail went into the slit to push it open.

A small golden band laid neatly inside. Lovino's cheeks turned lightly red and he could swear his heart stopped beating for a second. "For...?, I- Oh- pretty- ring-" 

Lovino said in a jumbled mix of words as he was too surprised. Ludwig smiled, waiting.

Lovino stayed silent in disbelief until he relalized Ludwig was waiting. "Oh- of course- god, hell yes! Yes, yes!" Lovino said, seizing the ring before Ludwig had a chance to put it on him.

Lovino fit the ring on his finger, a perfect size, and afterwards attack Ludwig in a glomp.

Ludwig stumbled back onto his rear from the hug, giving a happy laugh when the other laid in his lap.

"My beautiful boyfriend. Oh- I mean Fiancé." Ludwig smirked, kissing softly again while his arms worked to find spots on Lovino. Nevertheless, his arms found his back and under the legs. Ludwig lifted Lovino up with a minute of getting up. Lovino laid on his chest happily. 

"Hm..Which way was it.." Ludwig wandered until he came across a set of stairs. With a bit of angling, he eventually managed to fit in with Lovino and walk up. 

A minute later, the two came across a grand bedroom. "Perhaps we can take a nap here,, just while we have the castle to ourseleves?",

Lovino nodded, getting down from his arms to pull him over to the bed. Ludwig collapsed on the bed with him. Lovino enveloped Ludwig in a hug and Ludwig mimicked it, pratically being each other's spoons. 

"I love you.." Lovino in a gingerly voice says.

"I love you too.." Ludwig mumbles with a cue of tiredness in his voice.

Lovino grins gently, petting back Ludwig's soft hair and kiss his forehead. 

 

Hours passed until they left. They would have liked to properly go around the castle, but the sound of cars pulling up cued their leave. He hoped it was the maids to properly clean up the castle. And the sheets upstairs without inspecting too much.

_ _ _ _ _

Lovino wandered around the house, wearing his paint-coated apron while fetching a glass of water for his paints. "Ludwig! Do you know where my new canvas went-" He shouted through out the house, entering his art room.

Lovino's jaw almost dropped as well as the glass. In front laid of him, on his stool laid a small folded note that acted as a stand of its own while mere inches away was his new canvas.

Not blank anymore, the canvas had a image of the Neuschwanstein castle painted amoung the array of trees, just as Lovino himself had seen in during that day.

Lovino felt his heart give and peered to the note in his hands.

"Für Dich."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Please leave comments! I love to hear your thoughts and it encourages me to write more!


End file.
